


Us three

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bisexual John Marston, Bottom John Marston, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Arthur Morgan, M/M, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective John Marston, RDR2, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Arthur Morgan, blowjob, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Arthur Morgan & John Marston are having some arousing time with Reader.





	Us three

In that split second before the touch every nerve in your body and brain were electrified. It’s the anticipation of being together in a way that’s more than words, in a way that’s so completely tangible.

And you’ve never thought about being in such a situation.

You were their drug. One touch and the intoxication was instant. Just your scent sent them into a heady trance, one that didn’t end until your bodies were still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as three souls could be.

Your back were leant against cold, stone wall of the bedroom. Arthur was on your left, John on the right.

John’s hands pulled you into messy kiss, his rough hands held your cheek.

“Try to not eat her, Marston,” Arthur muttered before his lips attacked your neck and collarbone. His big hands held your hips.

"Shut up…,” John growled against your lips before also moving to your neck to bite and suck on all your soft spots.

Soft moan escaped your parted lips, you were turning head from left to right, giving a loving kiss to each of them.  
“My cowboys,” quiet whimper was everything you could do at that moment.  
Their touches on your body were sending you right to heaven. Their kisses, their strong scents.  
Your hands moved down their bodies, to their crotches.

Arthur smiled at your soft touch while John let you a quiet whimper.  
“Our girl,” Arthur pulled you into a kiss, bucking his hips into your hand.

“Our dirty girl,” John whispered. He undid his pants and guiding your hand under them.

You were kissing Arthur as your palm was wrapped around John’s member. You gave him few long strokes.  
Within a second you broke kiss with Morgan to press a kiss to John’s jawline.  
Other hand of yours started unbuckling Arthur’s pants.  
“And that’s why I love both of you, boys,” smile appeared onto your lips as your other hand squeezed Arthur’s balls.

Marston kept pressing soft kisses to every inch of skin that he could reach, he was that touch starved.

“… and we love you,” Morgan growled against your shoulder.

“What we’re gonna do with you, huh?,” he looked at you as his hand slowly traveled under your shirt to you tender breast.

John imitated Arthur’s move to give your other breast some attention too.

“You both good know what does your doll need,” your reply was short and firm.

You slipped out of their embraces. You turned around to Arthur first, pushing him onto the wall. Second later you did same with Marston.  
“Pants down, cowboys,” you ordered with a grin, slowly unbuttoning your flannel shirt.

Both boys muttered something but obeyed you. Both cocks were hard, standing proud. Arthur was a bit bigger and thicker than John.  
Men looked on you with anticipation and lust in their eyes.

“And wonder what is it?,” John said with soft smile.

You unbuttoned your shirt open, you pressed your front to John’s while making out with him. Your tongues were dancing together, meantime your grabbed Arthur’s thick length slowly pumping your hand up and down his shaft.  
After longer moment, you went down on your knees.

John kissed you back eagerly, both of his hands moved down your body to rest on your ass. He purred deeply into the kiss and squeezed your butt.

Arthur growled unhappy.  
“Why he gets much more attention than me?,” he murmured and after a moment looked down on you.

“Jealous, Morgan?,” John teased him.

You smirked at them and shortly after wrapped lips around thick length of Arthur. You bobbed head back and forth, your eyes on his face.  
After longer moment you pulled his dick out of your mouth and spat on John’s member, picking it up to lick its inner part.

Arthur inhaled sharply at the blissful feeling of your lips around his sensitive shaft.  
“Oh, darling’,” man hummed moving his hand through your hair.

"Fuck…,” John whimpered quietly at the contact of your tongue with his member.

You sucked onto John’s tip. You pulled him out to give some attention to Arthur, meantime your free hand traveled to hems of your dress and beneath it, you rubbed your cunt.

“Pull her up.” John said to Arthur.

“C'mon, darling’.” Arthur purred and did what he had to.  
He pressed your back to his chest, he parted your legs before raising one of them.  
John got onto his knees and wasted no time, he immediately attacked your entrance with his tongue.  
Arthur’s finger moved to rub your clit, pressing it from time to time.

“Fuck!,” your whimper was loud. “Fuck, yeah,” your hand was slipped into John’s hair, you rolled hips for him as you turned your head to kiss Arthur. “You both like my pussy, don’t ya?,” you asked. “I know you do. You both are fucking skilled, I fucking love all things you do to me,” you were pricing both of them, the lust in your voice.  
You grabbed your shirt and fully took it off tossing it onto wooden floor.

John mumbled against your entrance before pushing his tongue and finger inside you.

Arthur smiled and his hand grabbed one of your breasts. He rolled and pinched your nipple, kissing your neck.

“Fuck,” your eyes were rolled back with a blissful sigh escaping your mouth.  
Both of your hands were placed on back of Marston’s head as you started to fuck his face with your cunt.

Arthur grabbed your other leg and picked you up.  
“We have a nice surprise for you, darling’. Remember what we talked about, John?”

Other man moved away from your pussy and looked at Arthur hesitantly.  
“Are ya sure about that? We might hurt her, I don’t want that,” Marston said getting back onto his feet.

“She will be fine. Besides, Charles made something, he said it will be useful while having fun. Hold her,” Arthur said before passing you to John.

John smiled and nuzzled to your cheek and neck, wrapping your legs around his waist.

Heart was beating fast in your chest. You were oh so curious about what your cowboys had to offer to you.  
You wrapped legs tightly around John’s hips, slowly rolling hips against his already rock hard member.  
You tangled fingers in his hair as your lips traveled along his neck sucking into his pulse point.  
“What are you planning, guys?,” you turned your head to Arthur as you observed his every move.

“You can’t be still even for a moment, huh girl?,” John shook his head, grabbing your hips tightly enough to prevent any movement. “Better be quick there, Arthur.”

“Just give me a moment.”  
Arthur was looking for something in his bad. Both man ignored you.

You nuzzled tightly to John’s shoulder inhaling his scent. You raised head to kiss his jawline.  
“Guys…?,” you moaned lovingly, “What’s that?”

“Got it!,” Arthur said visibly happy. He had a small jar in his hand.

John simply kissed side of your head.  
“Ya sure, it will work? We not gonna hurt her?,” asked John setting you on the floor.

“I think we will see while doing it. I mean, she is smart enough to let us know if it will be too much for her to handle. Right?,” Arthur smiled, kissing top of your head.

You climbed onto toes and kissed him murmuring.  
“What do you plan to me?,” you asked again and slowly got fully undressed.  
Second later you were laying onto the bed looking at your men.

“Who do ya want to have in front of you sweetheart?” Arthur asked. “I want you, Arthur, I want you and that beautiful, strong body of yours in front of me,“ you knelt on the bed with hand already placed between your thighs. "Will you be waiting some more? Shall I start with myself?,” you teased them.

John looked away with soft frown, feeling insecure, probably because of his scares.

“Nah, no need. We will do that,” Arthur knelt in from of you while John took place behind you.  
Arthur took some of the stuff from the jar, it was some kind of a lube. He made sure to coat his cock, then John’s. Other man gasped and growled at the touch.

“Let’s hope it will be enough,” Arthur smiled and lifted you up only slip his cock inside you.

Soon John tried to join him.

When Arthur’s member was fully slipped into you, you let a loud sigh biting your lower lip.  
“So good…,” you whispered looking behind you above your shoulder. “John?,” you stack your bun to him, a blush onto your lips as you rested hands at Arthur’s chest, you waited for John to join both of you.

John said nothing, he nuzzled to your shoulder trying his best to hide his face. To your own surprise John didn’t tried to fuck your ass as always.  
“Come on, Marston. You not gonna hurt her,” Arthur slightly annoyed.

Other man growled and pushed into you joining Arthur’s cock. John let out a quiet whimper.  
“Oh God.”

One of your hands traveled back to hold into John’s forearm as you arched your back. Pleasure was already huge, your two boys fucking you slowly at the same time. You were filled to the brim by their cocks.  
“Just like that…,” you laid your front on Arthur’s chest since you couldn’t move by yourself, Marston and Morgan had the power over you.

“You like it don’t you, Y/N? Who do you belong to? Huh?! Answer me!,” Arthur growled pushing harder few times before coming to back to gently pace.

John kept pushing gently into you, placing kisses on your neck and shoulder.  
“Our little treasure,” man purred against your skin.

You already became a moaning mess and it was hard to you to say anything. But when you managed, it’s more a moan than proper answer.  
“Mhm… To John… Fuck! To John Marston and to Arthur fucking Morgan,” you sucked onto Arthur’s lower lip biting it to blood second later. “Fuck, John!”

Arthur pulled you into a deep kiss as both boys started to move faster, giving you hart thrust.

“Fuck,” John whimpered, wrapping arm around you lower belly.

“Such a good, girl. Taking us so good,” Arthur praised you as his hand moved to your clit. “We fuck you so good.”

You kissed Arthur oh so deeply humming in the kiss.  
“Enough,” you asked while exhaling deeply. “I want to ride Marston’s stallion,” you claimed, “And to suck your fucking cock, Arthur.”

“I though you prefer to have Arthur in front of you?,” John said as he stopped moving and slowly pulled out. He laid down, looking at you.

Arthur moved you off his cock.  
Within a second you straddled John’s lap guiding his cock into your soaking wet core.  
“Fuck,” you rolled head back and rolled hips for him quickly. “Just like that!”  
Few thrusts of yours have passed before you leant down to suck onto Morgan’s member. You pumped hand around his thick shaft.

John kept a nice and steady pace, wanting to give you as much of pleasure as possible. His hand moved to your clit, he rubbed it gently while two of his fingers slipped inside you along his cock.

Arthur growled softly. He grabbed hand full of your hair to fuck your face the way he wanted.

Soft hum sent vibrations to Arthur’s cock as single tear streamed down your cheek. That pleasure was too much for you to handle but you didn’t want it to stop, ever.  
You spat on Arthur’s cock, deep-throating him and gagging yourself with his length.

Arthur let out a unexpected deep moan.  
“Fuck, darling. You’re gonna make me cum. I am so close.”

“I am too,” John whimpered against your skin. His thrust became sloppy and erratic, he was letting out a quiet whimper from time to time. “Please, tell me I can fill you up.”

You started stroking Arthur’s cock hardly, jerking him while your eyes were on John.  
“Fuck me, Marston. I wanna be filled with your sweet cum, it’s your fucking pussy after all,” you stated with blissful smirk as you felt how Arthur’s cock throb in your palm.

Arthur smiled as his hand moved to his balls.  
“And I’m gonna paint that beautiful, rosy face white tonight,” said Morgan proudly.

John grabbed your hips tightly, your words gave him new strength. He used it to fuck your cunt as hard as he only could.

Soon, both men cum.  
Arthur just like as said he cum on you. He growled loudly at the sight of his milky cum, dripping down your face.

John cum deep inside of you, whispering your name, you could feel how hard it was for him to calm down his breath. Man only nuzzled to your body, relaxing slowly.

You licked your lips from Arthur’s cum and wiped what has left on your cheek and chin. Then you leant to John and kissed him deeply.  
You got off his lap to take his cock into your mouth, you wanted desperately to taste your mixed cums.

John hissed softly at the sudden feeling.  
“Fuck, Y/N.”

“I think someone is a bit too sensitive here,” Arthur teased and John blushed looking away. “C'mon, darling’. Time to rest, you were a good girl today,,” Arthur purred.

As you finished with John, you nuzzled to his chest, your fingers traveled all over his torso.  
Arthur nuzzled to your back and closed his eyes.

“Y/N?” John asked quietly.

Your chin raised as you looked at him, gently stroking his right cheek, right where scars were visible.  
“Yes, darling?”

“Earlier you said all those nice things about Arthur’s body, do you… Do you think, I am less…,” John stopped thinking about right word, “Less attractive? Because of the scars?”

You reached out and made him turn face fully towards you. You kissed his lips and cheek with scars then. Tiny, gently kisses were placed to each of his scars, you pecked his lips.  
“Silly, you’re as handsome as he is. These scars only get you more manly charm.”

“Or shows how stupid he is,” Arthur muttered.

John rolled his eyes and nuzzled to you, hugging you tightly.  
“Thank you.”

“Morgan, you bastard,” you snapped hitting Arthur’s forearm with fist. “Shut that filthy mouth of yours and you, darling,” you turned to John, “Don’t listen to him. He’s just jealous that he doesn’t get as much of my attention lately.”

Arthur giggled softly and shook his head.  
“Let’s just rest… Imma tired,” Morgan stated sleepily.

John kissed your lips before nuzzling to you.  
“I love you, Y/N. So much.”

“I love her too,” Arthur added lazily.

Soon, all three of you were sleeping. Men were keeping you locked, nice and safe, between their bodies.


End file.
